Альянс
Альянс (Еще называем Великий АльянсWorld of Warcraft manual, p.171 или Силы Альянса) является одной из двух сильных политических сил смертных рас Азерота в противовес Орде. Альянс также был известен как Альянс Лордерона во времена его создания в Лордероне. Однако, после гибели северных королевств под действием Чумы был вынужден отступить к границам, в Калимдор или на южный континент, Азерот, и в Хаз Модан. С тех пор Альянс, несмотря на выход из состава многих стран, получил немало союзников в свои ряды. Текущий состав В состав Альянса входят: *' Люди': ** Королевство Штормград: Под управлением короля Вариана Ринна. Раньше управлялось юным Андуином Ринном (с регентом Болваром Фордрагоном) перед возвращением Вариана (до войны в Нордсколе). *** Столицей является одноименный город Штормград на северо-западе Элвинского леса, на континенте Азерот. *** Один из членов сформированного Альянса Лордерона, созданного после падения столицы Штормгарда в Первой Войне, смог восстановить былое величие только после окончания Второй. Одно из немногих королевство, не затронутых Третьей Войной. *** Королевство Штормград распостранило свое влияние на окружающие земли, включая Приозерье в Красногорье и Темнолесье в Сумеречном лесу. Благодаря большому флоту Штормград способен расширять свои владения через моря. Примером являются форты в Борейской тундре, Ревущем фьорде, Седых холмах и Драконьем Погосте в южном Нордсколе. ** Терамор: Под управлением Джайны Праудмур. *** Остров, расположен в Пылевых топях. *** Основано беженцами из Лордерона после нападения Плети. Состоит из жителей Лордерона, Штормгарда, Кул-Тираса и Гилнеаса. Установили первые дружеские отношения с Ордой. *** Крепость Северной Стражи в Степях является основным оборонным пунктом за пределами острова. Дополнительно по всех Пылевых топях стоят наблюдательные башни. * Дворфы из Стальгорна: ** Правитель Король Магни Бронзобород. *** Столицей является Стальгорн, расположенный на севере Дун Морога. *** Вошли в Альянс после нападения Клан Кровавой Глазницыклана Кровавой Глазницы на Хаз-Модан. *** Королевство Стальгорн контролирует несколько поселений в Хаз Модане, включая Каранос и Телсамар. Некоторые дальние посты, такие как Дун Гарок и Баел Модан, являются результатом их исследовательской деятельности для Великого Альянса. Лига Исследователей также имеет несколько постов в Нордсколе, включая минимум один лагерь в Штормовой Гряде и маленький форт в Ревущем фьорде. * Гномы: ** Управляются Старшим механиком Гелбином Меггакрутом, Королем Гномов. *** Долгое время столицей был Гномреган, расположенный в глубинах гор на западе Дун Морога. Временным поселением является Квартал Механиков в Стальгорне. *** Родственники дворфов, вошли в Альянс вместе со своими собратьями, тем самым дав ему огромный научно-технический потенциал. *** Посты гномов можно найти в Острогорье в Запределье и в Борейской тундре. *' Ночные эльфы' из Дарнаса. ** Лидеры Верховная жрица Тиренд Шепот Ветра и Архидруид Фандрал Олений Шлем. Генерал Шандрис Оперенная Луна управляет армией Часовых. *** Столица Дарнас, расположенная на неудачном Древе Вечности Телдрассиле около берегов северного Калимдора. *** Вступили в союз с остатками войск Лордерона и Орды под давлением Медива, что привело к поражению Архимонда в Битве у Горы Хиджал. Стали союзниками Альянса после битвы. *** Контролируют несколько городов, включая Астранаар и крепость Лесная Песнь (вместе с дренеями) в Ясневом лесу, Крепость Оперенной Луны в Фераласе, порт Аубердин в Темных берегах и Сильванаар в Острогорье. * Дренеи из Экзодара. ** Под предводительством Пророка Велена. *** Длительное время столицей был Шаттрат в Дреноре (теперь известен как Запределье). Текущая столица Тире Экзодар, расположенная на западе Остров Лазерной ДымкиОстрова Лазурной Дымки, возле берегов северного Калимдора. *** Остатки некогда великой расы эредаров, покинули родную планету после ее обращения Пылающим Легионом. Жили в Дреноре до начала завоеваний орков, бежали от Легиона и сил Иллидана с помощью украденного Экзодара, одного из спутников Крепости Бурь. *** Селения дренеев включают в себя Лазурную заставу на острове Лазурной Дымки, Кровавую заставу на острове Кровавой Дымки, Лесную Песнь (совместно с ночными эльфами) в Ясневом лесу, Пристанище в Болоте Печали, Храм Телхамата на полуострове Адского Пламени и Телредор в Зангартопи. * Воргены из Гилнеаса войдут в Альянс в новом дополнении World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. ** Под управлением короля Генна Седогрива. ***Столица расположена в городе Гилнеас в центральном Седогриве. ***В былом одна из сильнейших человеческих наций, Гилнеас был основателем Альянса Лордерона, однако вскоре после Второй Войны отсек себя от внешнего мира, чтобы не быть втянутым в "чужие конфликты". Однако люди и земля изменились под действием проклятия воргенов, что привело к изнуряющей гражданской войне. ***Единственными известными поселениями являются Тенеземье(Duskhaven), Буреселье(Stormglen), порт Киля(Keel Harbor) а также Сюрвик(Surwich) в Выжженых землях около Тёмного Портала Силы Альянса * Лига Аратора * Стража Грозовой Вершины * Среброкрылые Часовые * Авангард Альянса ** Экспедиция Отважных *** 7й легион ** Серебряный Союз, основа военных сил высших эльфов, обьеденившихся под стягом Вереессы Ветрокрылой и вошли в Альянс в Нордсколе. ** Зиморожденные из Грозовой Гряды, утерянная раса дворфов, которой правит Йорг Штормовое Сердце (Мурадин Бронзобород). ** Лига Исследователей, под предводительством Бранна Бронзоборода, ищет редкие артефакты и копается в истории дворфов. Существует также несколько других мощных сторонников Альянса: * Торговцы-люди Кул Тираса, расположенного западнее Хаз Модана. * Выжившие из королевства Стормгард в Нагорье Арати, распложенного на месте первой человеческой столицы Стром. Королевство исчезло под влиянием Третьей Войны, потеряв контроль над большинством своих территорий и столицей. * Сыны Лотара, выжившие из Экспедиции Альянса в Дреноре. Расположились в Оплоте Чести, Бастионе Аллерии и Цитадели Громового Молота. * Сломленные дренеи, которые называют себя Куренай, расположились в Награнде в Запределье. * Несколько выживших семей высших эльфов, такие, как, например, ведомые Лорд-рейнджером Ястребиным Копьем в сторожке Кель'Данил, несколько в Тераморе под руководством капитана Дарнилла и в Даларане, как часть Серебряного Союза. * Клан Громового Молота. Столицей считается Заоблачный пик, где правит Фалстад Громовой Молот. Часть из этих дворфов, попавшая в Запределье вместе с экспедицией Альянса, основала Цитадель Громового Молота. Ими правит Курдран Громовой Молот. * Некоторые полуорки выбрали Альянса (остальные выбрали Орду). * Кенарийские дети, работающие вместе с ночными эльфами. Относящиеся к Альянсу * Фурболги из крепости Тихвой, под управлением Верховного Вождя Тихвой, сотрудничают с дренеями, в память о хороших отношениях с ночными эльфами. * Тренеры снежных тигров в Зимних Ключах награждают отличившихся членов Альянса ездовыми снежными тиграми. Альянса Лордерона Современный Альянса является наследником старого Альянса Лордерона, созданного под протекторатом короля Лордерона Теренаса Менетила II и лорда Штормграда Андуина Лотара через пять лет после Первой Войны. Люди, дворфы, гномы и высшие эльфы обьеденились, что бы сражаться с Ордой орков. Последствия Второго Нашествия События Второго Нашествия привели к созданию союза между ночными эльфами и Ордой. Однако договоренность осталась временной, в то время как трения между ними не прекратились. Вследствии Второго Нашествия, несколько выживших высших эльфов назвали себя кровавыми эльфами, и покинули Альянс практически после нападения, как следствие задуманной Старшим Маршаллом Гаритосом чистки. Истинные высшие эльфы остались верны новому Альянсу, большинство из которых в то время жили в Тераморе под предводительством леди Джайны Праудмур и во Внутренних землях в сторожке Кель'Данил. Несколькими годами позже, дренеи вошли в Альянс. Оказавшись слишком далеко от своего дома, они пытаются построить новый город в развалинах Экзодара, стараясь получить доверие членов Альянса. Во время Катаклизма, воргены из Гилнеаса также вступили в Альянс. Organization , half-elf, night elf, dwarf, and human.]] and gnome (Alliance).The gnomes and Wildhammer dwarves are members of the Alliance. The furbolgs and pandarens are Independent though friendly to the Alliance.]] The Alliance is not a uniform governmental body, but is a coalition of mutual military and economic aid. Housing the Alliance Assembly, Theramore can be considered the official home of the new Alliance, but both the people and the leadership of Stormwind find it hard to accept. The inability of Stormwind to act forced both Theramore and the night elves to step in, resulting in a growing gap of cooperation between the two continents. Effectively, today's Alliance is in fact two Alliances not only working largely separately but also holding some kind of dislike against each other. In the past, certain rules, customs, and regulations were a constant hindrance to mutual actions across the entire Alliance. This made cooperation sluggish, and considerably slowed the rate at which the Alliance was able to reclaim its former lands and glory. Despite the problems and intrigues within their leadership, all parts of the Alliance are steadfast in their desire to reclaim and rebuild, and all members share a distrust of the Horde. Approximately 800,000 souls belong to the allied races spanning two continents (based on membership numbers of the Church of Light)Alliance Player's Guide, ???. The Alliance is a great and peaceful body overall, their might being legendary, but their desire for peace, even stronger. Above all, where Jaina Proudmoore and Tyrande Whisperwind are good at coordinating their efforts on Kalimdor, Lady Katrana Prestor of Stormwind was doing a fine job of undoing the Alliance in the Eastern Kingdoms,Alliance Player's Guide, 163 however she has been slain in lore and King Varian Wrynn has now taken his rightful place as king.World of Warcraft: Issue 14 Even now, as always, humans are the glue that hold the Alliance together, being the most numerous and diplomatic of the member races. However, the driving force of the Alliance is slowly but steadily shifting to the night elves, who today are a major aspect of the Alliance military forces — whereas the armies of Stormwind keep being held inactive within the city walls.Alliance Player's Guide, 163-166 Things may have changed with the return of King Varian Wrynn. Два Альянса Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо официальных документов, на данный момент существует два Альянса, один в Калимдоре и один, управляемый из Штормграда в Азероте. Жители востока считают, что те, кто направился на запад, бросили их. Они понимают, что война с Пылающим Легионом окончена, однако жизнь не стала проще. Демоны, некроманты, чернокнижники, нежить, мародеры из Орды и банды разбойников Тире это мало способствует спокойной обстановке и заставляет задать вопрос - где же те герои, которые смогли победить всех врагов? Новый Альянс также недоволен старым, так как глупая атака на Дуротар, предпринятая адмиралом Праудмуром без соглашения с Терамором, чуть не стоила всего города. Несмотря на поддержку большинства, люди были недовольны, что отступающая армия привела врагов прямо в их новый дом.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 12 Strengths Technology Technologically speaking, the Alliance is strong, with gnomish and dwarven inventions. Heavily armored vehicles with massive guns often help take well-defended structures, or even serve to simply destroy an enemy’s morale. The appearance of three or four armored vehicles can often break an enemy’s morale without ever firing a shot. However, they are well armed in case they do need to fire. All too frequently, war is the primary driver of technological advancements. The Ironforge dwarves spearheaded this trend, developing gunpowder and firearms as a way to achieve an edge against their foes in combat. Flying machines, originally just curiosities or at best scouting tools, are now being outfitted with flak cannons and bombs. Who knows where these advancements will lead? Technology is the system by which an entire society provides for the wants and needs of its population. Thus, the dwarves of Ironforge are said to be more technologically advanced than the tauren of Mulgore, who are themselves far more advanced than, say, kobolds or troggs.Alliance Player's Guide, 100, 181 The Alliance views technology as an extension of a new way of thinking. Humans view technology as a powerful tool, as gnomes and dwarves invent new weapons, devices, and vehicles of war that the humans can benefit from. Dwarves and gnomes are the true masters of steam and brass; for them, forge and artifice has always been a way of life. The ability to craft magnificent weapons of destruction appeals to the dwarven sense of war, and firearms have become a respected aspect of their culture. Dwarven riflemen are feared, and their steam tank crews are also given tremendous respect for their skill in guiding their magnificent weapons of war. It is clear to all of the Alliance races that the battlefields are changing thanks to technology. Firearms are a tremendous equalizer, and a trained sniper can be as deadly to a knight as a dragon’s breath. The machines of war provide protection and weapons that level the field even against the mightiest of monsters. That the Alliance is aware of this bodes well for their future.More Magic and Mayhem, 164 Also, with the inclusion of the draenei into the Alliance, the advanced technology of the draenei is now available. Tactical mastery Strategy in combat is the first step toward winning, and the Alliance uses to its fullest. They take advantage of their typical numerical advantage, to overwhelm opposition with shield and sword. They posses great Arcane spell casters which can be seen taking out many troops single-handedly from behind the front line. They have some great shock infantry with the dwarves and draenei, who prove very resilient on the battlefield. The Alliance is also known for its heavy cavalry where mounted human knights and paladins have more than once broken through ranks of Orcs, demons and undead. These mounted warriors have long symbolized the strength of the Alliance armies. Typically they will utilize flanking tactics, night elven and high elven archery, combined with superior technology and maneuvers to turn battles in their favor allowing heavier troops like human knights and dwarven riflemen to finish their enemies off with the blade and shot. Their commanders are very smart, studying the art of war from a young age, and are able and adept commanders who will utilize their armies to the fullest, on the battlefield. Holy Magic Most Alliance races are well-versed in the ways of the holy light, making their paladins and priests formidable opponents. The power of the holy light is also advantageous against the Forsaken as well as other forms of undead due to their extreme weakness against the power with spells such as Exorcism.World Of Warcraft: Paladin Spells Unified The Alliance has strong unity between its races since its core members have been allied together since the beginning, excluding the night elves and the draenei. The humans, dwarves, high elves, and gnomes have been allies since the Second War and are often tied together. The Alliance has also never truly fallen apart, although there is often disagreements between the Alliance on Kalimdor, led by Jaina Proudmoore and Tyrande Whisperwind, and those traditionally based out of the Eastern Kingdoms, now led by King Varian Wrynn. Tradition The Alliance represents older bonds of brotherhood than the Horde, especially between the Humans, Dwarves, High Elves, and Gnomes. And while the Draenei are new to Azeroth, the other races retain ancient holdings. This stands in stark contrast to the Horde, all of whom, with the exception of the Blood Elves, have undergone significant migrations in the past decade. This gives the Alliance more established infrastructure and generally more territorial control, if not a higher level of dedication - Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff, and the Forsaken squatting in Lordaeron's sewers and ruins, stand in stark contrast to the strong walls of Stormwind and Ironforge. Weaknesses Although the Alliance has built an impressive army in the past years, finding strength in its diversity and numbers, weak points still exist that the Alliance’s enemies can take advantage of when fighting. For example, some lackluster commanders exist within the ranks. Though through this they still maintain a very impressive army.Alliance Player's Guide, 182 Pride The Alliance is proud of itself. Their people are sophisticated and learned, and they excel in the intellectual pursuits such as arcane magic and engineering. Even after three bloody wars, they still view themselves as overall smarter than the Horde, and believe that greater brain power wins out over primal force. This is even after they fought alongside the Horde in the Third War and saw how they had changed. They underestimate the Horde, especially the new Horde under Thrall, and could easily be guilty of underestimating their enemies’ abilities. Arcane Magic Though their powerful command of the arcane is a point of strength in the Alliance’s arsenal, it also shows a weakness. The magi are weak and easy to kill, if an enemy can break through their protections. The benefits of these spellslingers in combat are very rich, causing destruction from a distance unchecked by the enemy. Physical strength The front lines of the Alliance’s armies are always in danger against the physically stronger Horde, especially the orcs and tauren. Draenei are stronger then most of Alliance races, but not as strong as orcs or tauren. Only the arrival of Worgen in new add-on will probably add a brute force to Alliance. Territory Though the Alliance has a vast amount of territory, its distribution is almost one sided, most of the Alliance territory is in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Alliance presence in Kalimdor is weak, confined mainly to Teldrassil, the islands of Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, and Darkshore (the only mainland Alliance territory in Kalimdor). Though they have also made a strong establishment in Dustmallow Marsh on Theramore Isle. It should be noted that there is a rapidly growing revanchist movement among the Alliance ranks, fueled increasingly now that Varian Wrynn has returned to Stormwind; should the Horde attempt to overwhelm any of the vulnerable Alliance holdings, then it would likely spark all out war, and thus this weakness would prove to be a strengh. Ссылки en:Alliance Категория:Альянс